Peur bleue
by LonelyD
Summary: Des années après la chute de Lord Voldemort, Drago est toujours hanté par ses peurs. Mais il n'est plus seul.


Fandom: Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Drago Malefoy/Astoria Greengrass/Malefoy.

Rating: K.

Genre: Romance/Angst.

Note: Voilà un court OS écrit au présent sur le couple Drago/Astoria, parce que je les aime bien et parce qu'ils sont trop mignons. J'aime assez imaginer qu'Astoria sert un peu de béquille à Drago. J'aime penser que c'est elle qui l'a poussé vers le haut après l'immense chute des Malefoy qui a suivi la fin de la guerre. J'ai aussi décidé d'introduire la plus grande peur de Drago dans ce texte. On ne la connaît pas, alors je l'ai inventée. Elle s'est un peu imposée d'elle-même. Si quelque chose vous choque ou vous gêne dans le texte, faites-le-moi savoir.

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Si vous êtes intéressés, j'ai d'autres textes sur le couple Drago/Astoria qui dorment un peu partout. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il se tourne dans son lit. Le bruit du drap qui glisse sur sa peau fait soupirer sa femme allongée près de lui. Il se tourne, encore et passe un bras, puis l'autre, au-dessus des couvertures. Les battants de sa fenêtre grincent, les rideaux claquent et la brise s'engouffre dans la chambre. Les rayons pâles de la lune, ronde, blonde, traversent les nuages bleus pour venir jouer avec les feuillages du cyprès planté dans le jardin. Les ombres courent sur les murs. C'est une belle nuit pour une insomnie et ses sueurs froides le reprennent. Drago n'en avait pas eu depuis des mois. Il ne laisse plus vagabonder son esprit, il ne ressasse plus le passé, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie. Mais ce soir, il sent l'angoisse le prendre aux tripes et un noeud se former dans son ventre, comme en sixième année. Ses intestins se tordent, son estomac brûle. Et des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Les masques des serviteurs du Mage Noir apparaissent devant ses yeux. Un à un. Ses fidèles ne forment qu'un tout, une masse où leur cape sont toutes entremêlées, où Drago ne peut réellement les discerner. Ils défilent, rient, s'approchent de lui et deviennent de plus en plus menaçants. Ils pointent leur baguette dans sa direction. Lord Voldemort, ses yeux rouges, son visage de reptile et ses longs doigts fins émergent de cette assemblée difforme en une figure fantomatique. Presque une illusion. Pourtant, il se rapproche et un sourire fend son visage. Il semble bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. Il murmure à son oreille et son souffle lui glace le sang. « Drago. » Sa voix sifflante résonne dans sa tête comme des cloches. La baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres passe sous sa gorge et Drago déglutit. Le bois s'enfonce dans la peau de son avant-bras alors que les doigts de ses mains froides du Mage le tiennent, fermement. La marque se dessine, elle apparaît lentement. Et le serpent ronge sa peau, de ses dents acérées, de son venin amer, arrachant au passage une partie de son âme. Drago cligne des yeux et tente d'effacer ces images, comme si le fin voile de peau de ses paupières pouvait lui servir de bouclier face aux estampes gravées dans son esprit. Il se revoit sur le marbre froid du Manoir, allongé et tremblant de peur. Incapable de se relever, incapable de penser. Il se souvient de ses muscles paralysés par la douleur, des punitions que Lord Voldemort lui a infligées.

Brutalement, il tombe. Il est attiré vers le fond. C'est une vaste étendue sans fin, sans fond qui s'échappe, s'étire devant lui ; c'est une mer, un océan, infini, dont il ne verra jamais l'horizon. L'eau le retient. Sa cage thoracique se contracte autour de ses poumons, il étouffe. Et c'est comme si, de nouveau, l'eau épreignait chaque partie de son corps. Il se retourne une énième fois, la respiration courte, erratique. Son souffle se brise. Il sait que le Lord a une fois de plus essayé de le noyer.

« Drago, grogne sa femme à demi-éveillée. »

Le sorcier se sert contre elle et pose sa main sur son épaule. Il l'incite à lui faire face, il ne veut pas être seul. Il ne veut plus être. Elle se tourne et fixe son regard noir sur lui. Drago peut voir ses yeux briller dans la pénombre de leur chambre, les rideaux voletant toujours, le tapis bleu de la nuit les éclairant de ses étoiles.

« - Astoria... J'y pense. Encore.

- Tu n'as plus de craintes à avoir, nous en avons parlé des dizaines de fois... »

Elle baille et s'apprête à replonger dans les bras de Morphée, presque agacée par les peurs de son époux, mais il la retient. Sa poigne est ferme, déterminée, forte autour de son maigre poignet.

« Mais je n'y peux rien. Il suffit que j'y repense... que je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé. Et j'angoisse. »

Il attrape sa main cette fois-ci et la serre entre ses doigts, si fort qu'Astoria grimace.

« Tu as encore cru que tu te noyais, c'est ça ? »

Elle l'interroge du regard et les yeux mouillés de son époux lui donnent la réponse. Sa bouche est crispée, sa mâchoire est tendue et des ridules se sont formées entre ses deux sourcils. Drago a peur, il est effrayé, par des souvenirs qui le hantent et qu'il ne peut oublier.

C'est l'une des premières pensées que son mari lui avait confiées après leur mariage. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait toujours eu peur de se noyer, des abysses noirs par lesquelles il aurait pu être entraîné, des bras de Poséidon qui menaçaient de l'emporter. Et de l'air quittant ses poumons, et du liquide emplissant sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque.

Leur mariage avait eu lieu peu de temps après leur rencontre. Il avait été plus ou moins arrangé par leurs parents, les Greengrass cherchant une dot bien fournie, les Malefoy voulant redorer leur blason avec une famille restée neutre durant la guerre et aucun des fiancés ne s'étaient opposés à cette union. Les sentiments de Drago envers Astoria étaient nés quelques mois après leur mariage. Cette dernière était toujours disponible pour lui et pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait laissé croupir dans la tombe qu'il s'était progressivement creusée après la fin de la guerre. Drago s'était renfermé sur lui-même, cloîtré au Manoir familial, au point qu'il n'adressait plus la parole qu'à sa mère et à son père. Astoria n'avait pas souhaité être patiente. Elle avait rapidement mis les choses au point avec lui et lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'accepterait pas de lui qu'il reste à se morfondre sur son passé. Elle avait mis plus de temps à l'aimer, mais Drago était certain qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé des sentiments sincères à son égard.

Astoria passe alors sa main libre sur les joues blanches de son époux, puis dans ses cheveux. Ses gestes sûrs calment Drago, sa présence à elle seule peut l'apaiser.

« Je suis sûr qu'il a essayé de me noyer. Il n'a pas pu me le faire croire. Ce n'est pas possible, Astoria. J'y étais, j'étais dans l'eau. Et je ne pouvais plus remonter. J'étais dans l'eau et... »

La respiration de Drago est de nouveau affolée et ses yeux dérivent. Il s'agite sous leurs draps et lâche la main de son épouse.

« - Drago, le coupe-t-elle en attrapant son menton entre ses doigts. Drago, regarde-moi, ordonne-t-elle en le forçant à maintenir son regard. Il ne t'a pas noyé.

- Il a essayé, persiste-t-il. Astoria, je suis sûr qu'il a essayé.

- Non, il ne t'a pas noyé. C'est ce qu'il a voulu te faire croire, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est jamais arrivé, rectifie-t-elle fermement.

- Astoria... implore-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Non, écoute-moi, tu sais que j'ai raison. Fais-moi confiance. »

Sa femme ne cède pas et il soupire. Astoria accroche ses prunelles avec ses grands yeux de biche. Elle est là lorsqu'il perd pied, elle le rattrape lorsqu'il coule.

Drago finit par se calmer et son rythme cardiaque décélère. Il dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de la sorcière et s'allonge sur le dos. Ses doigts retrouvent inconsciemment l'emplacement de sa marque devenue terne. Ils l'effleurent. Le sort est mort, l'encre a pâli, comme si sa peau l'avait absorbée. Elle ne disparaîtra jamais et sera toujours là pour lui rappeler ce qu'il a vécu, à quel point il a souffert et ce qu'il a fait. Elle gardera cette teinte bleutée, floue, comme s'il avait négligée. Mais elle est toujours aussi laide. Sale.

Astoria pose sa main sur son torse et sourit lorsqu'elle sent les respirations de son mari se faire plus régulières, plus sereines.

« - J'y penserais toujours, murmure Drago. Elle est là pour me le rappeler, elle est toujours là. Et elle est affreuse.

- Ne dis pas ça, répond Astoria en jetant un coup d'oeil sur le dessin maudit.

- Mais elle est là pour me rappeler toutes ces horreurs. Même quand je parviens à ne plus y penser, il suffit que je la voie pour que tout me revienne en mémoire.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas eue, tu n'aurais probablement jamais été l'homme que tu es, Drago. »

Il se tourne vers elle et l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle a tenté de lui faire comprendre que c'est grâce à sa marque s'il a mûri, qu'il a pu s'apercevoir de ses erreurs, des dizaines de fois. C'est elle qui lui a appris l'échec, la douleur et l'humilité. Mais le sorcier la rejette toujours, l'enfermant à double tour dans un recoin de son cerveau, tentant de perdre la clé qui ouvre cette porte défendue. Drago n'a jamais rien voulu entendre et maintient que c'est Astoria et seulement Astoria qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est. Et lorsqu'il l'affirme, son épouse ne peut rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre un sourire désabusé. Elle sait qu'elle ne parviendra peut-être jamais à lui faire entendre raison. À moins que ce ne soit trop tôt.

« C'est toi Astoria. Seulement toi. »

Il enfouit ses doigts sous les draps, les passe sur la chemise de nuit de sa femme et la remonte délicatement. Juste au-dessous des seins. De ses deux mains il entoure son ventre rond. C'est son fils qu'elle porte, qui grandit en elle. Drago ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir fier en la voyant et pose ses lèvres juste au-dessus du nombril d'Astoria. Et lorsqu'il sent le regard de sa femme sur lui, et lorsqu'il sent son fils tout près de lui, ses peurs lui paraissent tout à coup dérisoires.


End file.
